


Nadzieja

by aniavi (villi)



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villi/pseuds/aniavi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wolała nie myśleć, ile małych rebelianckich komórek wpadło w szpony Imperium przez tego człowieka. Jak mogła być tak naiwna? Chciała wierzyć, do samego końca i dlatego zignorowała znaki, które już wcześniej powinny ją zastanowić."<br/>Załoga Ducha próbuje uporać się ze zdradą Senatora Travisa na swój własny sposób.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nadzieja

**Author's Note:**

> Odrobina rodzinnego fluffu - tym razem powrót do pierwszego sezonu i do "Visions of Hope". Za betę nieustająco dziękuję roneilii <3

Ezra szedł do kajuty powłócząc nogami. Rozmowa na rampie z Herą trochę mu pomogła. Miło było wiedzieć, że nie był sam, że ona czuła tak samo, że zdrada Travisa, ją też zraniła.  
A mimo to nie traciła nadziei i chęci do walki.  
Nigdy, w całym swoim życiu, nie spotkał nikogo takiego, jak kapitan Ducha. Sprytnie podeszła zdrajcę, sprawiła, że sam się odsłonił. Uderzyła bez wahania, silnym, zdecydowanym prawym prostym. Facet poleciał na ziemię, jak szmaciana lalka, a Hera tylko otrzepała rękę. Miał ochotę wtedy ją uściskać, z całej siły. Mimo, iż latał z załogą już kilka miesięcy, nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś tak łatwo, bez zastanowienia staje w jego obronie. Wiedział, że ten cios w oko był wymierzony w imieniu ich obojga. Za zawiedzione nadzieje, za granie na emocjach, za próby wyciągnięcia informacji. Za wykorzystanie ich pragnienia wolności. A przede wszystkim, za wykpiwanie jego rodziców.  
Jak on śmiał?! Jak mógł mówić, że to co robili było głupie i bezsensowne?! Jakim prawem ten tchórz ośmielał się spoglądać z wyższością na Bridgerów?! Przecież oni poświęcili wszystko dla walki o lepszą przyszłość!  
Od kiedy Tseebo powiedział, że Imperium nie zabiło jego rodziców od razu, każdego dnia liczył, że może wpadnie na ich ślad, dowie się czegoś nowego. Dlatego złapał się wizji ze wszystkich sił. Uwierzył, że Moc chce mu pomóc, wskazać drogę. Wszystko okazało się tylko ułudą. Kolejną mrzonką, grą cieni.  
Zastanawiał się, jak mogły wyglądać wizje Kanana. Co w nich było takiego, że zbył jego pytanie ironicznym żartem? Chociaż z każdym, mijającym od wizyty w świątyni tygodniem stawali się sobie bliżsi, zdawał sobie sprawę, jak mało wie o swoim Mistrzu. Próbował wypytywać kiedyś Zeba i Sabine, ale okazało się, że oni wiedzieli niewiele więcej. Hera była chyba jedyną osobą, która naprawdę znała Kanana, ale nikt nie był na tyle odważny, by wyciągnąć ją na spytki. Aż się wzdrygnął na myśl o reakcji Twi'lekanki na szperanie w sekretach Widma jeden.  
Panele rozsunęły się i wszedł do kajuty. Zeb leżał rozciągnięty na swojej koi i bezmyślnie przeglądał jakieś informacje na holopadzie. Zerknął na Ezrę. Widać nie spodobało mu się to co zobaczył, bo usiadł i wyciągnął z szuflady odtwarzacz.  
\- Obejrzymy coś przed snem?  
Ezra wzruszył ramionami. W sumie, czemu nie. Może wciągnie się w film i przestanie rozpamiętywać miniony dzień.

***  
Powietrze pachniało świeżością, tak charakterystyczną dla wczesnej jesieni na Lothal, ale od ziemi ciągnął już chłód. Lekki wiatr szeleścił trawami, zewsząd dochodziły typowe nocne odgłosy: cykanie świerszczy, urwane piski ofiar, ginących w szponach kotów. Niebo, przez ostatnie dni zakryte chmurami, wypogodziło się częściowo i jasne gwiazdy mrugały zachęcająco zza lekkiej zasłony nielicznych obłoków.  
Hera zapatrzyła się na jedną z konstelacji. Gdzieś tam było Ryloth. Jej piękna, rodzinna planeta, której nie widziała już tyle lat. Powoli zapominała coraz więcej. Jaki dokładnie odcień przybierały skały, gdy padało na nie zachodzące słońce. Szelestu opadłych liści pod bosymi stopami, gdy biegła przez sad do jaskini. Smaku tradycyjnego napoju, przyrządzanego co wieczór przez matkę. Na co dzień wszystkie wspomnienia trzymała głęboko w środku, nie pozwalała sobie rozpamiętywać, zastanawiać się, czy coś mogła zrobić inaczej. Teraz jednak, po zasadzce zorganizowanej przez senatora Travisa do spółki z Imperium, nie potrafiła skupić się na niczym innym. Tragedie z przeszłości i ostatnie wydarzenia, wszystko mieszało jej się w głowie. Dopóki Ezra siedział przy niej, trzymała fason – uśmiechnięta i wspierająca. W końcu dzieciak wystarczająco wiele przeszedł, by jeszcze dobijać go własnym rozczarowaniem. Jednak gdy tylko pożegnał się i zniknął we wnętrzu Ducha, schowała głowę w dłoniach.  
Nie mogła mu powiedzieć, jak wielkie znaczenie miała zdrada tego człowieka. Nie tylko dla nich, ale dla większej sprawy. Czekała ją jeszcze rozmowa z Fulcrum i złożenie niewesołego raportu, ale póki co naprawdę nie miała na to siły. Wolała nie myśleć, ile małych rebelianckich komórek wpadło w szpony Imperium przez tego człowieka.  
Jak mogła być tak naiwna?  
Chciała wierzyć, do samego końca i dlatego zignorowała znaki, które już wcześniej powinny ją zastanowić, jak choćby cała sprawa z uwięzieniem mistrzyni Luminary Unduli. Zaślepiona nadzieją, po raz kolejny nie sprawdziła się jako dowódca. Nie może sobie już pozwolić na więcej błędów.  
Była taka zmęczona. Miała wrażenie, że ich walka z każdym dniem staje się coraz cięższa, coraz bardziej beznadziejna. Wiedziała dobrze, że działo się tak z powodu Kanana i Ezry. Tego kim byli i kim mogli się stać. Ale nie potrafiła zapomnieć miny agenta Kallusa, gdy z wyraźnym błyskiem zainteresowania w oku mówił o „przyjemności poznania”. Od kiedy przestała być dzieckiem, takie spojrzenia były dla niej niemalże codziennością. Dla większości galaktyki Twi'lekanka znaczyła tyle, co niewolnica. Zazwyczaj udawało jej się to ignorować bez problemu, ale coś we wzroku agenta ISB sprawiało, że mimo upływu kilku godzin, nadal drżała z niepokoju.  
Gdyby kiedykolwiek powinęła im się noga, gdyby ją złapał...  
Nie. Stop. Nie będzie myślała o takich rzeczach, nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie.  
Powinna sprawdzić, co u Choppera, czy nic sobie nie uszkodził, gdy stał na czatach. Zajrzeć do reszty Widm, czy wszystko z nimi w porządku. Ale jeszcze przez kilka chwil chciała posiedzieć, popatrzeć w gwiazdy i postarać się oczyścić umysł. Żałowała, że nie umiała medytować, jak Kanan. Wyłączyć się na kilka chwil, uspokoić. Ale spróbuje na tyle, na ile potrafi. Oparła głowę o boczną ścianę statku, objęła kolana rękoma i zamknęła oczy.

***  
Zeb zerkał z niepokojem na młodego. Widział dobrze, że od powrotu z misji był jakiś nieswój. Wyciszony i smutny. Nawet chwila spędzona z Herą na rampie nie do końca poprawiła mu humor. Nie wiedział za bardzo jak mu pomóc. Ta cała sprawa, wydawała się czymś znacznie większym i poważniejszym, niż ich zwyczajne, drobne porażki. Próbował podsunąć dzieciakowi talerz z upieczonymi wczoraj ciasteczkami z resztek, ale młody żuł jedno bez przekonania już od kilkunastu minut. Fakt, nie wyszły mu jakoś specjalnie smaczne, źle zmielone ziarna zgrzytały w zębach, ale były słodkie i sycące. Dotychczas taki zestaw w pełni chłopaka zadowalał.  
Puścił jego ulubiony film, piątą część „Galaktycznych Wojowników”, klasyczną rozwalankę, ale nawet to nie potrafiło go rozchmurzyć. Nic, nawet największa strzelanina, gigantyczne wybuchy, czy dialogi, przy których wcześniej pokładali się, wyjąc ze śmiechu. Ezra siedział, udając zainteresowanie, ale co chwile spuszczał wzrok na dłonie.  
O nie, pomyślał Zeb, coś trzeba z tym zrobić, bo zaraz dzieciak wpadnie na jakiś głupi pomysł i dopiero wpakują się w kłopoty. Przydałoby się z nim pogadać, tylko, że on nie bardzo potrafił przeprowadzać takie rozmowy. Zwłaszcza, że młody naprawdę się nakręcił na poznanie prawdy o rodzicach i na współpracę z tym zdradzieckim wypierdkiem. Nawet on, Garazeb Orrelios, przez chwilę uwierzył w wielką szansę. Liczył, że zaplecze senatora pozwoli im walczyć skuteczniej i odnieść wreszcie jakieś znaczące zwycięstwo. Wszystko jednak na marne. Nigdy nie było wielkiego bohatera przeciwstawiającego się Imperium, tylko mały, tchórzliwy człowieczek. Wydawało się, że po takim czasie, powinien być uodporniony na rozczarowanie, ale i tak w środku aż go skręcało ze złości. A co dopiero ma czuć dzieciak, który wiązał z tą całą sprawą takie nadzieje?  
Zeb westchnął ciężko i wyłączył odtwarzanie. Ezra poderwał głowę zaskoczony.  
\- Hej, ja to oglądałem! - zawołał oburzony.  
\- No to już nie oglądasz – odburknął, w skrytości ducha zadowolony z wybuchu złości młodego. Przynajmniej jakaś reakcja. - Dość mam tych śmieci. Chodź, wyciągniemy Sabine na spacer.  
\- Zwariowałeś? Przecież jest już ciemno – dzieciak próbował się kłócić, ale Zeb widział, jak mu rozbłysły oczy na wzmiankę o Sabine.  
Miał ochotę walnąć głową w ścianę, albo lepiej łepetyną Ezry, tak z rozmachem. No w końcu, ileż można! Do smarkacza w żaden sposób nie docierało, że Mandalorianka nie jest nim zainteresowana, nie w taki sposób. Poza tym, jedna para na pokładzie Ducha im wystarczy z nawiązką.  
O właśnie, gdzie się podziali Kanan z Herą? Może poszli spać. Wydawało mu się, że jakiś czas temu słyszał Widmo jeden idącego do swojej kajuty. Oboje musieli być nieźle wykończeni po akcji. Chopper już dawno zaszył się w Phantomie z wiaderkiem smaru, pikając coś ze złością. Sabine przetłumaczyła im, że marudzi na zatarcie chwytaków, wyeksploatowanych ciągłym rozcinaniem zaspawanych płyt. Tak było nawet lepiej. Astromech wprowadziłby tylko niepotrzebne zamieszanie. Kanan natychmiast by się poczuł zobowiązany do podnoszącej na duchu pogadanki, Hera zaczęłaby się martwić. Nikomu to nie potrzebne, a trochę ruchu na świeżym powietrzu powinno zaradzić najgorszym dołom. Nagle wpadł mu do głowy doskonały pomysł.  
\- I dobrze, że ciemno, najlepsza pora do polowania na lothańskie szczury – szturchnął Ezrę i z rozbawieniem patrzył jak przewraca się na koję. - Jak będziesz grzeczny, pozwolę ci pobawić się moim bo-karabinem.  
\- Naprawdę?! - młody zerwał się na równe nogi. - To na co czekamy!  
Zeb uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Dzieciak męczył go o wypróbowanie broni już od kilku miesięcy. Taka zabawa na pewno poprawi mu nastrój.

***  
Skulona postać na rampie, była pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczył Kanan, gdy ostrożnie balansując trzymanym w dłoniach pakunkiem, schodził po drabinie do ładowni. Podszedł do niej cicho i przykucnął obok.  
\- Nie śpię – wymruczała, nie otwierając oczu. - Tylko próbuję nie myśleć.  
\- Przyniosłem coś, co może pomóc – mocował się z zamknięciem pokrywy pojemnika. Hera podniosła głowę i pochyliła się w jego stronę.  
\- Kaf? O tej porze? – obrzuciła zawartość pudełka zdziwionym spojrzeniem. Dwa termiczne kubki, starannie zakręcone, dwa talerzyki z kilkoma niewielkimi, twardymi, wieloziarnistymi ciasteczkami, które dzień wcześniej upiekł Zeb.  
Kanan uśmiechnął się z dumą.  
\- To jest kaf ze specjalną wkładką – odkręcił jeden z kubków i podsunął jej pod nos. Hera powąchała i roześmiała się.  
\- Przyznaj się natychmiast, ile korzennej whisky tam dolałeś?  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
-No, mogła mi trochę zadrżeć ręka – zerknął na nią z troską. - Jak się czujesz?  
Westchnęła ciężko, chwyciła otwarty kubek i pociągnęła długi łyk. Uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością.  
\- Już lepiej.  
Kanan chwilę na nią patrzył, po czym nagle zerwał się na równe nogi.  
\- Mam pomysł! Siedź tu i się nie ruszaj! - rzucił przez ramię i już wspinał się sprawnie po drabinie.  
Na korytarzu, w części mieszkalnej Ducha, panowała swojska cisza. Wszystkie drzwi były zamknięte, dochodziły zza nich niewyraźne odgłosy. U Sabine tradycyjnie szumiał sprej, z pokoju naprzeciwko dobiegały ciche dialogi przerywane strzelaniną. Zeb z Ezrą musieli coś oglądać na holopadach. Szybko przeszedł do swojej kajuty i z szuflady pod łóżkiem wyjął dwa starannie złożone koce. Przewiesił je sobie przez ramię i ruszył z powrotem.  
Hera siedziała, tak jak ją zostawił, obiema dłońmi obejmowała kubek i patrzyła przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem. Ścisnęło mu się serce. Jego zdrada senatora przede wszystkim wkurzyła, ale dla niej było to coś znacznie gorszego. Ona w Travisa wierzyła. Był głosem wolności, nadzieją dla wszystkich. Wiedział, że liczyła na współpracę, na pomoc w walce. A ledwo uszli z tej przygody z życiem.  
Ezrę też ta cała sytuacja mocno zszokowała, ale Kanan nie był pewien, czy chodziło o to kim okazał się Travis, czy raczej o fakt, że widzenia tak bardzo różniły się od rzeczywistości. Przypomniał sobie ostatnie pytanie młodego, o jego własne wizje. Miał nadzieję, że udało mu się odpowiedzieć lekko i zabawnie. Że dzieciak nie zobaczył, jak bardzo nim to wstrząsnęło. Bo oczywiście, że je miewał. Rzadko, na dodatek niezbyt wyraźne, ale bardzo intensywne. A ta, która pokazywała mu się od kilku tygodni, nie niosła ze sobą nic dobrego. Widział Phantom, chwiejący się pod ciężkim ostrzałem w powietrzu, słup ognia po wielkim wybuchu. Słyszał krzyki, majaczył mu Ezra, leżący bez życia na jakiejś stalowej kładce. Nie był pewien, na ile są to obrazy z przyszłości, na ile ostrzeżenie. Nawet medytacja nie pomagała mu zobaczyć więcej, zrozumieć lepiej.  
Wiedział jedno. Będzie chronił swoją rodzinę ze wszystkich sił. Bez względu na cenę, jaką przyjdzie mu za to zapłacić.  
Herę musiała zastanowić przedłużająca się cisza za plecami. Odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła.  
\- Nie dołączysz?  
Kanan sięgnął do tyłu, chwycił brezent, przykrywający jeden ze skuterów. Nic mu nie przyjdzie z ponurych rozważań nad niejasnymi wizjami. Liczy się tylko tu i teraz. Podszedł do niej z naręczem materiałów. Przełożył je na jedno ramię, drugą rękę wyciągając i pomagając jej wstać.  
\- Pomyślałem, że zrobimy sobie piknik.  
\- Piknik? - Hera uniosła brwi w niedowierzaniu. - Teraz?  
\- Oczywiście, że tak. Zaraz zobaczysz – poczekał, aż schowa do pudełka swój kubek i chwyci całość, po czym pociągnął ją za sobą, wciąż mówiąc. - Spokojna noc, rozgwieżdżone niebo, czego chcieć więcej?  
Jej śmiech brzmiał mu uszach jak najpiękniejsza muzyka. Zeskoczyli z rampy na ziemię i odeszli kawałek, na granicę światła padającego z ładowni. Rozejrzał się i wybrał kawałek gruntu, na którym rosły rachityczne kępki traw. Kopnięciem odrzucił kilka kamieni, przekazał swój bagaż Herze, a sam jednym zamaszystym ruchem rozłożył brezent. Na niego położył pierwszy koc i skłonił się przed swoją kapitan. Wciąż się śmiejąc usiadła i odłożyła pudełko na bok. Kanan wyjął z kieszeni mini holopad i po chwili dobyły się z niego dźwięki nastrojowej ballady, ostatniego wielkiego hitu, granego w każdej knajpie na Lothal.  
Chwilę siedzieli w spokoju, pijąc gorący, aromatyczny kaf, żując ciasteczka i słuchając. Kanan poczuł, że dopiero teraz udaje mu się odetchnąć swobodniej. Hera opierała głowę o jego ramię, trawy cicho szumiały, jeden utwór płynnie przechodził w następny. Wszystkie romantyczne i melodyjne, jakby specjalnie dobrane by podkreślić nastrój spokojnego wieczoru.  
Ostrożnie wyjął z jej dłoni kubek i odstawił na bok. Położył się i pociągnął ją za sobą. Gdy tylko ułożyła się wygodnie w zagięciu jego ramienia, objął ją mocno, tak jak lubił. Uniósł wolną rękę i po chwili opadł na nich drugi koc. Jej oddech połaskotał go lekko w kark.  
\- Nie popisuj się – szepnęła.  
\- Gdybym się popisywał, zrobiłbym to – wyciągnął dłoń i chmury, które przez ostatnie minuty zaczęły powoli zasnuwać niebo, rozmyły się powoli. - Cała galaktyka jest nasza.  
Moc pulsowała mu w czubkach palców stałym rytmem, błagając o uwolnienie. Miał wrażenie, że niespodziewanie zaczął odczuwać wszystko z niezwykłą wyrazistością. Czyste niebo nad nimi, delikatny wietrzyk, chłodzący nagle rozpaloną skórę. Otulający ich stary koc, muzykę rozpływającą się w nocnym powietrzu. Usta Hery sunące powoli w górę jego szyi. Odwrócił lekko głowę, pochylił się i pocałował ją. Westchnęła cicho i przysunęła się bliżej. 

***  
Sabine przyjrzała się krytycznym okiem swoim naramiennikom. Strzały z imperialnych blasterów osmaliły je tym razem na tyle poważnie, że musiała wszystko dokładnie oczyścić i pokryć specjalnym impregnatem, zanim mogła zabrać się za malowanie. Wydawało jej się, że w miarę wiernie odtworzyła chaotyczny, wielobarwny wzór. Dokładnie tak jak wcześniej. Nie miała nastroju na zmianę kolorystyki, uważała, że obecne barwy doskonale do niej pasują – do tego kim jest i jak chce być widziana przez innych. To zawsze było dla niej niezwykle ważne, dlatego tak źle czuła się w akademii w zunifikowanych mundurach. Wolność miała wiele znaczeń. Dla Sabine Wren była prawem do niczym nieskrępowanego wyrażania siebie. Także poprzez sztukę.  
I dlatego walczyła z ponurym Imperium, które każdego chciałoby przekształcić na własną achromatyczną modłę.  
Dziś przez chwilę uwierzyła, że znaleźli wreszcie silnego sojusznika. Wiedziała, że nie są sami w walce, tajemniczy Fulcrum miał zbyt szczegółowe informacje o misjach i wrogach, by mógł być samodzielnie działającą jednostką. Ale ponieważ od czasu ich przygody na asteroidzie, Hera starała się włączać Sabine bardziej w działania operacyjne, ta w zamian przestała rozkładać każde zadanie na czynniki pierwsze i zdecydowała się zaufać pani kapitan. Wierzyła, że gdy przyjdzie czas, dowie się wszystkiego co konieczne. Poza tym Kanan nie wahał się ani chwili i podążał za Widmem dwa bez wątpliwości. A o ile Sabine czasem wątpiła w szczerość intencji Twi'lekanki, o tyle jemu ufała bez zastrzeżeń. Nie, wróć, nie w szczerość intencji. Hera była z nimi szczera, na tyle, na ile mogła. Wątpliwości budziła jej ocena tego, czym czym może się dzielić ze swoją załogą. Chłopakom to w ogóle nie przeszkadzało, ale Sabine czasem gryzła się w język, by nie drążyć. Ale ponieważ obiecała, to się powstrzymywała z krytycznymi uwagami.  
Dziś było jej Hery żal, jak jeszcze nigdy. Tak samo młodego. Dla nich senator nie był tylko przydatnym sprzymierzeńcem. Był głosem nadziei. A zniszczenie nadziei boli najbardziej, wiedziała o tym wiedziała doskonale.  
Przypięła naramienniki i zanim zaczęła zastanawiać się, jak spędzić resztę wieczoru, usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Otworzyła je i cofnęła się o krok. Ezra opierał się o futrynę w pozie, którą musiał podpatrzeć u Kanana i myślał, że jest uwodzicielska.  
\- Hej Sabine – zaczął czymś, co w zamierzeniu miało być głębokim głosem, ale mutacja sprawiła, że ostatnia samogłoska zabrzmiała śmiesznie wysoko. Odchrząknął zmieszany lekko i kontynuował już normalnym tonem. - Idziemy z Zebem zapolować na loth-szczury i odreagować misję. Dołączysz?  
W pierwszym odruchu chciała odmówić. Miała ochotę wyciągnąć się na koi z holopadem i poszukać informacji o składnikach do farb – powoli kończył jej się zapas. Ale podniosła wzrok nad ramieniem młodego i zauważyła, jak Zeb daje jej znaki. Kiwał zabawnie głową i wywracał oczami, błagając by się zgodziła. Wzruszyła ramionami. W sumie, co jej szkodzi?  
\- Dobra, ale skocz do salonu po moje blastery – w ten sposób spławi dzieciaka na chwilę i wyciągnie od Lasata, o co tu chodzi.  
Gdy tylko Ezra zniknął w drugiej części statku, Zeb pochylił się do niej i położył jej rękę na ramieniu.  
\- Dzięki. Musiałem go jakoś rozruszać, był strasznie dobity sprawą z tym... - zmielił w ustach przekleństwo. - Obiecałem mu, że będzie mógł się pobawić bo-karabinem.  
Dawno nic tak jej nie zaskoczyło. Sprawa faktycznie musiała być poważna. W końcu ona, najlepszy ekspert od broni w załodze, miała możliwość użycia bo-karabinu zaledwie kilka razy. Kiwnęła głową, wyszła z kajuty i zamknęła za sobą drzwi, akurat kiedy wrócił Ezra. Przypięła podaną przez niego broń i ruszyli do drabiny. Schodząc, ze zdziwieniem zdała sobie sprawę, że słyszy cichą muzykę. Doszli do zejścia z rampy i zatrzymali się jak wmurowani.  
Na rozłożonych kocach, na granicy kręgu światła rzucanego przez reflektory Ducha, leżeli Kanan z Herą, zatopieni w długim pocałunku. Sabine aż coś ścisnęło w środku. To był taki piękny obraz. Gra światła i cieni, zieleń lekku i palców wplecionych w brązowe kosmyki. Duża, silna dłoń Kanana na delikatnym policzku Hery. Tak jakby nic więcej nie istniało w galaktyce, poza nimi samymi.  
Och, jaką miała ochotę to namalować! Spróbować oddać ten żar i czułość. Zastanawiała się, jak się cicho wycofać, by pod żadnym pozorem im nie przeszkodzić. Niestety chłopacy musieli wpaść na ten sam pomysł, dokładnie w tym samym momencie. Cofając się, wpadła na Zeba, ten poleciał na Ezrę, młody huknął łokciem w ścianę i para na kocu oderwała się od siebie gwałtownie.  
Przez chwilę wszyscy patrzyli na siebie zmieszani. Co za głupia sytuacja! Pierwsza oczywiście pozbierała się Hera. Odsunęła się lekko od Kanana i uklękła na kocu, spoglądając na nich z niepokojem.  
\- Coś się stało? - jej melodyjny głos był lekko zachrypnięty i Sabine poczuła, jak na twarz wpływa jej rumieniec. Nie była w stanie wydobyć z siebie ani słowa.  
Zeb wybawił ją z kłopotu.  
\- Postanowiliśmy się trochę rozruszać przed snem, młody wypróbuje moją broń na szczurach.  
Do Hery oczywiście natychmiast dotarło ukryte znaczenie komunikatu. Zerknęli na siebie z Kananem porozumiewawczo i ten od razu zaczął się podnosić. Zawahał się jednak po chwili, złapał koc i dokładnie otulił nim pilotkę. Pocałował ją w czoło i już stał, przeciągając się.  
\- Mam lepszy pomysł – oznajmił. - Co powiecie na mały sparring? Miecze kontra karabin?  
Ezra zakrzyknął z radości i biegiem ruszył w stronę swojego Mistrza, Zeb pół kroku za nim. Sabine powoli podeszła Twi'lekanki. Hera odsunęła się kawałek, zrobiła jej miejsce. Gdy dziewczyna usiada obok, poczuła jak kapitan zarzuca jej na ramiona drugi koniec koca. Przysunęła się bliżej i okryła je obie dokładnie. Rozbawione patrzyły, jak Zeb stara się wymachiwać mieczem Ezry, jak dzieciak próbuje opanować za dużą i za ciężką dla niego broń Lasata. Muzyka nadal cicho grała, trawy szumiały, a gwiazdy migotały przyjaźnie.  
Wszystko będzie dobrze. W chwilach jak ta, Sabine była tego stuprocentowo pewna.


End file.
